1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, system and computer readable medium for name and address handling (hereinafter called “address handling”), and more particularly to a touch screen, keyboard button, icon, menu, voice command device, etc. (hereinafter called “button”) provided in a computer program, such as word processing program, spreadsheet program, etc., and coupled to an information management source for providing address handling within a document created by the computer program.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, with the advent of programs, such as word processors, spread-sheets, etc. (hereinafter called “word processors”) users may require retrieval of information, such as name and address information, etc., for insertion into a document, such a letter, fax, etc., created with the word processor. Typically, the information is retrieved by the user from an information management source external to the word processor, such as a database program, contact management program, etc., or from the word processor itself, for insertion into the document. Examples of such word processors are WORD™, NOTEPAD™, EXCEL™, WORDPAD™, WORDPERFECT™, QUATROPROT™, AMIPRO™, etc., and examples of such information management sources are ACCESS™, OUTLOOK™, ORACLE™, DBASE™, RBASE™, CARDFILE™, etc.
However, the information in the database must constantly be updated by the user. This requires the user to learn how to use and have access to the database. In this case, a change in the information, such as change in address or a name, etc., requires the user of the word processor to implement this change in the database, or alternatively, the change is made to the database centrally by a database administrator.